1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door opening/closing device that permits an opening movement of a door with respect to a vehicle body by releasing a closed-door holding mechanism (CR) when an inside handle is operated to open the door, and permits a closing movement of the door with respect to the vehicle body by releasing an open-door holding mechanism when the inside handle is operated to close the door.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle having a slide door usually has a closed-door holding means and an open-door holding means provided between a vehicle body and the slide door. The closed-door holding means holds the slide door in a closed state with respect to the vehicle body, and on the other hand, the open-door holding means holds the slide door in an open state with respect to the vehicle body.
A door opening/closing device used for the vehicle of the type generally includes a door opening lever that releases the closed-door holding means when an inside handle is turned to open the door and a door closing lever that releases the open-door holding unit when the inside handle is turned to close the door. If the inside handle is operated to open the door when the slide door is in the closed state, the closed-door holding means is released by the turning of the door opening lever, so that the slide door can be moved to open. On the other hand, if the inside handle is operated to close the door when the slide door is in the open state, the open-door holding means is released by the turning of the door closing lever, so that the slide door can be moved to close (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 2001-182402).
In the above door opening/closing device, because the inside handle and the door opening lever and door closing lever are configured as an integral mechanism, when these elements are installed on a vehicle, these elements need not be handled individually, so that the door opening/closing device can be installed easily. However, work for installing a link rod and a wire cable between the inside handle and the door opening lever and door closing lever to transmit the power needs to be performed, so that the assembling work of the door opening/closing device itself is very troublesome.